


Primeiro e Último

by pilotchiken



Category: Murcielago (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: E SE Kuroko e Chiyo já se conhecessem há muito tempo?





	Primeiro e Último

**Author's Note:**

> Este texto é uma versão bastante crua de história. Desculpem qualquer erro bobo de escrita, mas precisava postar algo de Murcielago pois amo este mangá.

Ser filha do chefe da máfia não era algo que Yanaoka Chiyo pudesse mudar. Por isso tentava, de algum modo, conciliar sua vida como membro do crime organizado com a vida de uma estudante comum de escola feminina tradicional. Enquanto em casa ela volta e meia testemunhava conversas sobre golpes, emboscadas e assassinatos, dentro do seu próprio mundinho ela tentava ter ainda algo de uma vida normal, de uma adolescente normal que sonhava em encontrar seu primeiro amor.

E foi exatamente na intersecção desses dois mundos, máfia e individualidade precária, que Chiyo conheceu aquela estranha mulher chamada Koumori Kuroko.

Ainda que dali a alguns anos aquela Koumori fosse se tornar conhecida por sua extrema violência e perversão, naquela época ela era diferente desse perfil. Digo, extremamente diferente desse perfil. Uma assassina silenciosa e de atos discretos, Kuroko era uma das favoritas da nova geração da Yazuka. Extremamente eficaz em não deixar marcas ou rastros dos seus ataques, Kuroko começou a circular pela mansão dos Yanaoka para atender a pedidos urgentes do chefão em relação a figuras de alto risco como políticos e investigadores.

A primeira vez que Chiyo viu Kuroko ela estava aguardando para falar com seu pai. Um dos criados cochichou para a matadora sobre Chiyo e a jovem pode perceber que a outra lhe seguiu com o olhar até que desaparecesse de vista. Chiyo se surpreendeu a vê-la novamente no jardim, aparentemente a caminho da saída.

— Milady Chiyo — foi o cumprimento da alta mulher de longos cabelos negros, terno igualmente escuro e óculos retangulares. — É um prazer conhecê-la. Sou Koumori Kuroko, uma humilde serva de vosso clã.

— Koumori — repetiu Chiyo, observando a reverência demorada que a mulher lhe fez. — É a primeira vez que a vejo por aqui. É sua primeira visita a nossa casa?

— Não realmente, Milady — disse Kuroko, reerguendo a alta postura de quase dois metros. — Mas venho em outros horários, possivelmente os quais a senhorita esteja na escola.

— Compreendo — disse Chiyo, levantando-se e indo em direção à entrada lateral. — Espero que nos ofereça serviços valorosos, Koumori.

— Será uma honra, Milady — disse Kuroko, com um sorriso fino nos lábios e Chiyo sentiu novamente o olhar da mulher sobre si até o instante em que desapareceu de sua visão. Um olhar insistente que até então não compreendia.

Depois daquela primeira vez Kuroko começou a aparecer na casa para as reuniões com o chefe sempre no horário em que Chiyo estava em casa. As duas trocavam cumprimentos e algumas palavras e a filha do chefão sempre tinha aquela mesma sensação de vigília pela parte da outra:

— Koumori — demandou Chiyo em certo início de noite, em outra dessas ocasiões. — Há algo que quero que me responda.

— Pode perguntar o que desejar, Milady — disse a assassina, com os mesmos modos discretos de tratar de todas as vezes.

— É que... — começou Chiyo, incerta do que iria dizer. Ela olhou por cima dos ombros para garantir que não estavam escutando. — Eu noto há bastante tempo a maneira insistente que me observas em tuas visitas. Quero saber se há algo em mim que te incomoda — demandou. — Não se preocupe em ser sincera, pois não direi sobre isto ao meu pai.

Kuroko, que outra vez fintava a adolescente de 16 anos daquele modo contínuo desviou o olhar enfim. Pareceu aguçar a audição por um momento, verificando. Depois pareceu dar-se por satisfeita com a privacidade que tinham:

— Não há nada em ti que me incomode, Milady — disse a mulher, sorrindo. — Pelo contrário.

— Contrário?

— Tudo em ti me fascina.

Aquela resposta foi tão direta que Chiyo não soube como reagir. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e levantou-se de um só movimento. Balbuciou qualquer coisa à guisa de despedida e saiu em direção ao seu quarto. Koumori lhe acompanhou com o olhar outra vez, por todo o corredor, até subir o primeiro lance de escadas.

Chiyo só parou seus passos apressados quando já estava dentro de seu quarto. Com as costas contra a porta ela tentava compreender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas não conseguia:

— Do que ela está falando?

Chiyo precisava saber, mais do que qualquer coisa ela precisava saber o que significava aquilo tudo. Decidiu-se naquela noite que, na próxima visita da agente Koumori iria questionar diretamente a ela.

Porém Kuroko não apareceu na semana seguinte e nem na outra. Chiyo não resistiu e perguntou a um dos criados sobre a assassina e ele lhe falou que ela estava fazendo um trabalho sujo para o chefe, do tipo mais arriscado. Se demorasse mais para ela entrar em contato seria dada como morta.

Aquela informação atingiu Chiyo de maneira profunda. Não podia ficar sem sua explicação, então Koumori tinha que estar viva. Tinha que estar. Ela permaneceu pensando sobre essas coisas até que, um dia, voltando para casa, algo inesperado aconteceu.

Era final do inverno e Chiyo sempre passava pelo mesmo parque para voltar para casa. O lago principal sempre estava com pessoas, mesmo no frio, mas a parte dos balanços, atrás de arbustos altos, ficava esquecida e Chiyo gostava de passar por ali exatamente pela quietude do lugar.

Naquele dia, porém, ao entrar na parte dos balanços ela percebeu que havia alguém lá. Essa pessoa era Kuroko:

— Koumori — disse Chiyo, num tom de rispidez e alívio genuínos. A assassina levantou o olhar para ela e esta viu a nota de cansaço em sua expressão.

— Chiyo Milady — disse Kuroko, com um sorriso. — Ótimo que tenha conseguido te encontrar.

— Você esteve desaparecida — criticou Chiyo. — Meu pai estava a ponto de descartar que voltaria viva.

— Eu já falei com ele e ele entendeu a situação — falou a matadora. — Alguns trabalhos são piores do que os outros. Só isso.

— Imagino.

— Mas estou feliz agora — disse Koumori. — Porque você está aqui.

Chiyo sentiu o nervosismo saltar dentro do peito:

— Do que está falando? — exigiu saber.

— Eu queria muito te ver — explicou a outra, com um sorriso cansado como o restante de sua expressão. — Já fazia semanas né.

— Sim, mas... — Chiyo tentava encarar a outra, mas algo de penetrante no seu olhar lhe deixava ansiosa demais. — Eu não entendo.

Kuroko levantou da pedra onde estivera sentada e caminhou até a frente da jovem. Chiyo olhou um pouco para cima, para seus olhos negros que, neta época, ainda transmitiam emoções:

— Você entende sim — disse Kuroko. — Desde o início, você sabe o que está acontecendo. Apenas tenta se enganar.

Chiyo sentiu-se arrepiar diante daquelas palavras e tentou recuar. Porém Kuroko lhe segurou gentilmente com a mão na sua cintura:

— Essa é a primeira vez que se apaixona, Chiyo? — questionou Kuroko, puxando a mais nova para si. Seus rostos estavam à um palmo de distância.

— E-Eu...

— Sabe — continuou a assassina. — Eu tenho muitos casos por aí. Não é novidade me meter com uma garota um pouco mais nova, mas...

Chiyo sentia-se quente diante da proximidade dos seus corpos. Seus seios estavam encostados nos volumosos de Kuroko e suas costas eram das mãos da matadora:

— Acho que é a primeira vez que me sinto dessa maneira — completou Koumori, reclinando-se para tomar o primeiro beijo de Chiyo. Esta tentou resistir, mas foi em vão. Logo todo o seu pensamento estava dominado pela sensação de Kuroko ao seu redor.

Chiyo se atrasou para chegar em casa naquele dia. Porém, sendo filha do chefe, ela simplesmente exigiu que lhe deixassem em paz e assim foi feito. O pai era um protetor, mas sempre tinha dito que a garota precisava passar mais tempo aproveitando a juventude enquanto podia.

Certamente Chiyo tinha aproveitado. Sua primeira sessão de amor com aquela mulher tinha sido certamente uma das melhores coisas que experimentara na vida.

Ainda que fosse tão grande e tão forte, Kuroko tratara Chiyo com toda a delicadeza do mundo. Tinha feito-lhe sentir tão bem que Chiyo percebeu de imediato que precisaria reviver aquelas sensações sempre e sempre para sentir-se viva.

E foi daquela maneira, secreta e bastante direta, que Chiyo e Kuroko viveram uma paixão proibida que perdurou por longos meses em uma paz sem perturbações.

 

 

Só que Kuroko era uma boa assassina. Boa demais, talvez. As pessoas enxergavam o seu potencial. Uma certa mulher criou tal fixação por Kuroko que fez de tudo para convencê-la a ir a um treinamento especial que lhe faria aflorar ainda mais de suas capacidades. E Kuroko era ambiciosa, por isso aceitou. Esse foi seu maior acerto e erro da vida.

Kuroko foi submetida à um tratamento de modificação e lavagem cerebral que lhe fez perder todos os limites razoáveis de pensamento e ação. Isso lhe tornou muito mais eficaz. Tanto que lhe fez perder o controle sobre seu ódio e sua violência. Matar, estuprar e desmembrar se tornaram coisas simples como fazer torradas. Kuroko se tornou um monstro. Tão eficaz ao ponto de esquartejar centenas de pessoas com as mãos nuas e ser presa pela polícia japonesa.

Chiyo ficou sabendo dos feitos e do destino de Kuroko através de seu pai. Ele mesmo assombrado pelo que Kuroko fora capaz de fazer. Lamentou-se por perder a boa agente, mas não pareceu disposto a mover nenhum dedo para salvá-la da cadeira elétrica.

Só que as coisas não ocorreram como se esperaria. Kuroko recebeu uma proposta infame de acordo para cooperar com a polícia. Tornou-se um cão do governo, mas pelo menos ficou livre. Chiyo esperava que a assassina lhe procurasse quando liberta, mas não aconteceu. Sem paciência ela foi até o apartamento bagunçado e sujo que Kuroko chamava de lar:

— Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa que conheceu, Chiyo — falou a mulher de cabelos negros. Sua expressão não era nenhum pouco parecida com a de outrora. Sua própria postura e modo de mover os olhos eram de assustar. — Eu me tornei uma monstruosidade, então recomendo que não se aproxime de mim.

— Mas... — começou Chiyo, tentando encontrar as palavras. — Eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa — disse. — A mesma pessoa que estava completamente apaixonada por você.

Kuroko lhe encarou com a cabeça muito torta para o lado. Ela não sorria e seus olhos, agora duas coisas sem qualquer brilho de vida, lhe analisavam com frieza:

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo — falou Kuroko.

— É, eu não sei — concordou Chiyo, para a surpresa da outra. — Mas eu sei que não tenho como me afastar de você de novo. Não mais.

Kuroko abriu um sorriso enorme e assustador. Não hesitou e puxou Chiyo para seus braços e para o sexo mais violento e intenso que esta experimentara na vida.

Kuroko não era a mesma pessoa. Era como um animal possuindo a casca do que um dia fora aquela assassina que conhecera. Sua maneira cuidadosa tinha sido trocada pela posse violenta e drástica do corpo da outra. Chiyo teve medo e dor por um momento, mas depois a onda de prazer foi tão forte que não levou mais do que pouquíssimos minutos para que tivesse alcançado o ápice duas vezes. E não parou por aí. Chiyo acabou desmaiou para que a outra lhe deixasse respirar um pouco.

Quando despertou Kuroko estava deitada sob ela, olhando para o teto com uma cara de absoluta e doentia satisfação:

— Arrependida? — indagou a assassina.

— Talvez — disse Chiyo. — Apesar de que talvez não tenha outra maneira.

— Hm?

— Esquece.

Talvez Koumori Kuroko não fosse apenas a primeira pessoa pela qual se apaixonara, mas também a última.

**Author's Note:**

> Sei lá, vai que a Kuroko não tivesse sido sempre um monstro.


End file.
